The Ties of War and Peace
by notanovilist
Summary: formaly: "the son of neptune and diana"  my version of percy is a son of both artemis and poseidon except with a roman twist rated t.
1. intro

there are hundreds of demigods that are truly unclaimed gods. this statis makes them little more then demigods that are hard to kill. umong the unclaimed are Herculies, theseus, perceus, ackilies, and... this story is the story of four unclaimed that jumped from the list into imortality.


	2. three ex maidens

Disclaimer: I do not own percy Jackson and the olimpions

revised vesion hope you like it.

Zeus woke at two in the morning with a pounding headache and a mysterious figure in the bed beside him. He squinted to see the person. The only thought he had afterwards was "Oh shit. Hera's gonna kill me…"

Poseidon woke in the same manner. He, unlike Zeus, didn't need to squint to see the figure next to him, for she shone faintly.

"Oh shit, Amphitrite is gonna kill me."

Hades woke in the same fashion as his brothers, but he wasn't instantly appalled at the person next to him. _Haha, Persephone would be rather miffed at this, _Hades thought with a smirk. Then he thanked (the currently freaking out) Zeus that it was April, and she'd just left to visit her mother.

In her magenta, fluffy, overperfumed room, the she-devil who'd caused all this giggled.

"I'm sorry, Hera. Aphrodite felt evil last night, I guess." Zeus apologized. Hera just glared at her womanizing husband and then the mischief-maker in question, who simply giggled, and applied her lip gloss (again). Then Aphrodite stated, smiling like Zeus had told Athena to let Aphrodite give her a (much needed, in Aphrodite's opinion) makeover,

"I think a meeting involving Hades, Poseidon, Hestia, Athena, and Artemis is in order. Don't you?" Hera nodded stiffly.

"That sounds fine to me."

A few months later, since apparently pregnancies are different for gods, and don't last as long, four godly children were welcomed into the world.

A middle aged nurse sat at her desk, making sure the four birth certificates were all correct.

"Hmm…funny names, all these people have. I wonder if they are related." She said to herself.

"Jason and Thalia Grace…My own son is named Jason…I wonder how he's doing with the nanny. He's only 7 months old, after all…Thalia is pretty, but I've never heard of it. Ah, I can see why this girl has such an odd name. I mean, her parents are named Zeus and Hestia Grace! Such different names."

Clearly, this woman didn't know her Greek Mythology…

She shuffled the two Graces to the side, having checked for spelling errors. Then she giggled.

"That's a pretty name for a girl, Annabeth Chase. But her parents…they have weird names as well! I mean, Minerva and Hades? Minerva's so old, and Hades sounds like hate."

Honestly, had Athena been aware of this, this nurse would have been buried in a landslide of Greek Mythology books.

She moved the Chase girl's certificate over near the Graces' certificates. Then she gasped at the last one. She chuckled.

"My, oh my, that's an old way of saying Percy! Purr-sea-us…Interesting. Perseus Jackson, along with these parents! Wow, these names are without a doubt, the weirdest of them all! Diana's a nice normal name, but Poseidon? Really…who named these parents?" Then the nurse stood to go deliver the birth certificates to the awaiting, and secretly godly parents.


	3. the romans try their hand at kidnapping

a/n chapter 2 I am so excited here's the first part of the roman twist

i have a pole going on about where jason should end up  
>camp half blood or camp jupiter. i need ten people to answer the poll before i get to into the story.<p>

Reyna looked at her partners in crime "bobby you go pack his clothes me and Gwen will get the kid"i informed them Gwen ran to the breaker box to the school over the earphone i said "ok Gwen give me 20 minutes to get the boy"

all over the school the lights went out when the lights came back on a student was missing from the assembly a kid yelled out where's Percy.

"bobby i have the boy he's struggling against me do i need to use excessive force"  
>"yes"<br>"that just became a problem"  
>"why"<br>"he hotwired the van and is currently making a getaway"  
>"what!"<br>"you are a man of very few words"  
>"are you okay"<br>"i'm fine"  
>"Gwen here the cut in her head says otherwise get here now with medical supplies."<p>

as i make a getaway i think of my life up to this moment. it wasnt memorable until fourth grade

-Flashback-

i was on a behind the scenes tour of the marine world shark pool i looked at the lever i thought i was asked to push and just like that i was expeled from a very wet principle would he listen that i was asked to push the lever noo!

-end flashback-

thinking of princibles that didnt listen there was fith grade

-flashback-

i aim at the bird circuling in the distance light the wick and i get expeled in front of a hundred of my tired classmates would he listen to me explane that i wasnt aiming at the bus no!

-end flashback-

i swerve out of the way of a semie truck. which reminds me of the feild trip two weeks ago.

-flashback-

i watch angrlie as the pile of peanut butter and ketchup sandwich grew larger on my best friend grovers head. i finaly had enough and mumbled "im going to kill her" to grover  
>"its ok i like peanut butter" mentioned grover as he tried to calm me down<br>when he dodged another peice of nancys lunch i said "thats it" as i started to get up then grover pulled me down saying "your already on pribation you know wholl be blamed if anything happens"

-end flashback-

anything ended up being a monster attacking me in a deserted part of the mueseum we were going to. luckily i wasnt blamed. wich was mostly caused by no one believing it happened. when i finished my thought i drove right into a police crouser making my expulsion from yancy academy oficial. yeah.


	4. mysterious bow

**Thank you for reviewing please answer pole on Jason's location.**

**Reason for absence: fan fiction no longer accepted Microsoft works**

3 things happened at the police station 1 no one believed a word I said 2 the police called the principle of yancy academy and my mother 3 everyone did whatever she said. A word about my mother; she's not very motherly take the car ride home for instance:

"So what did the attempted kidnappers look like" no "is my little boy ok" or "did they hurt you too bad" just what did they look like.

"There were three of them two were girls one guy. I only got a good look at one of the girls as she tried to get me in the van. She had brown hair and a purple cloak"

"How did you get away "

"I kicked her in the forehead as she shoved me in the van climbed into the front seat and hotwired it just like you taught me"

"Good good I think you're ready"

"Ready for what"

"Ready to go to camp half-blood"

"Camp what"

"Half-blood what did I tell you about questions?"

"Don't voice them unless absolutely necessary"

"Correct now this camp is in long island I am dropping you off now you can thank the kidnappers for packing your stuff"

Wham our car went flying through the light of the full moon I saw something a monster from one of my bed time stories: the Minotaur. A funny thing about my mother she always insisted on telling me bed time stories that are of Greek and roman mythology. And finally it hit me the car went flying again. And in the moment we were in the air I realized my mother never told me mythology she told me facts and those 'facts' want to kill me and my mom. That's when the first arrow struck feather deep into the Minotaur's neck killing him instantly. That's when I realized I shot the arrow. The rest of my way to camp is a bit of a blank considering I passed out I can hear my mother's reaction now I am so ashamed you passed out after you killed him.

I woke up with a blond girl feeding me some popcorn flavored pudding when she saw I was awake she went on this rant.

"What's wrong on Olympus? Why are the gods closed to us? What does all this have to do with you?"

"What" is all I could get out before she stuffed my mouth with popcorn pudding because someone was coming.

The next time I woke up the girl was gone and I wasn't sure if she was a dream or not. Though what I saw I was sure was a dream. It was a man with like a hundred eyes it was so surprising I passed out again and my last conscious thought was yay another scolding from my mother.

The last time I woke up I was in a deck chair my friend Grover from school was sitting on the railing watching over me. My mouth felt like a scorpion had used it as a nest but I spoke any way "hey".

It took him a second to realize I spoke then he exploded in word "oh I've got to tell Chiron your awake he's been worried you wouldn't make it it's been two weeks since you got here unconscious and where did you get that bow I could've sworn you didn't have it before".

At first glance Percy knew two things about the bow: there was not a bow in the world like the one he held in his hand. The bow was a cross between a compound bow and a recurve bow its body was shaped like a recurves except with the bow string wound through wheels strategically positioned along the second curve of the bow and this was the bow he shot the Minotaur with.

**Looking for new beta pm me if you qualify.**

**Poll on Jason's location please check it out**

**Thank you again for your wait updating soon as possible. **


End file.
